The present disclosure relates to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device, and in particular, to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device including a phase transition memory device.
In general, a change in phase of chalcogenide compound results in a change in electrical resistance of the chalcogenide compound, and thus, the chalcogenide compound may be used as a phase transition layer of a phase transition memory device. The phase-resistance property of the chalcogenide compound may be used as a data storing mechanism for the phase transition memory device. For example, the phase transition layer has different resistance values, when it is in amorphous and crystalline states.